Jump Then Fall
by Italian Skunk
Summary: For the past week, his arms would close around the blankets that tucked up to his chin, the blankets that tangled upon his limbs, the blankets that contained only his warmth. Not theirs. His heart felt broken, whenever his thoughts dwindled down to such.


It was about 10:30 in the morning. _Saturday_ morning, wonderful; Alfred groaned lightly as the sunlight danced across his eyelids.

For the past week, his arms would close around the blankets that tucked up to his chin, the blankets that tangled upon his limbs, the blankets that contained only _his_ warmth. Not _theirs_. His heart felt broken, whenever his thoughts dwindled down to such.

That morning, he pulled a warmth to his chest, one that didn't belong to the sun-touched blankets, but something he had burned into memory; he was too tired to comprehend it yet. His fingertips trailed across the tensed – yet relaxed – curving muscles of another's stomach. Upon such a quick realization at last, Alfred's blue eyes snapped open.

He didn't move, he was awake.

His heart fluttered, the wings of a butterfly.

Alfred looked down at Lovino, his head pinned to his shoulder. Lovino was asleep, bruises under his closed eyes.

"You're back…" Alfred couldn't help but breathe out in a whisper.

In his arms, Lovino shifted his weight. His face scrunched up, and his eyes flickered open. His apple-colored gaze lit up with confusion as he blinked away his sleep, flickering up to Alfred's face.

His voice was heavy, rough, tired, had yet to brighten as he woke up. "O-of course." Lovino grumbled, holding back on cutting off mid-sentence with a yawn. "Got back…" he searched lazily for a clock but gave up and turned back to Alfred, "Two hours ago? Three? Ah, screw it."

Alfred wrapped his arms around Lovino's middle, tipping onto his back to hold his squirmy boyfriend to his chest.

"You got back from your business trip in Italy only that long ago? I know you didn't get any sleep coming home, then. Get some more rest, Lovi," Alfred said into the dark mop of hair.

Lovino whined, under his breath, and squirmed around to be face-to-face with him. The two of them were more awake then, but tired enough to simply cuddle before deeming it time to begin their free day.

"I'd rather not, really…" he answered.

Alfred's blue orbs stared up at Lovino, taking in the form of him. The missing picture, missing for a week.

"I missed you." He said softly, his thumb stroking the warm cheek.

The sunlight stretched across Lovino's olive skin. He had a dusting of freckles – a dusting so light it seemed they weren't even there – littering his shoulders, his cheeks and nose; the sunlight made them stand out. His green eyes twinkled, glinting like the glow of a thousand fireflies. Alfred threaded his fingers through the locks of fox-colored hair.

It seemed to hold a slight wave, a slight dampness, aside from his bedhead, that told Alfred Lovino must have showered once he got home from his trip before going to sleep. He smiled faintly, the corners of his lips twitching into something childish.

Lovino hummed, eyes closing as he nudged his nose against Alfred's. A laugh, delicate, rusty, rumbled like a cat's purr in his throat.

"C'mon, damnit... you dork. We should get up now."

Alfred's gaze dimmed, and left it at that. No matter what he'd say, Lovino would go against it. And deep down, a part of him knew. Alfred knew Lovino could run days on only a couple of hours of sleep before breaking down, but it was out of concern he would try to get his boyfriend back in bed.

Lovino managed out of bed, turning to help Alfred too. He took his hands, and pulled him up. They were eye level, and Lovino pecked his cheek. Alfred kissed him full on the lips.

With a light sigh, Lovino smiled – as uncharacteristic as it sounded, yes he _did_ smile, and Alfred did too. Lovino went off then, to find something he could wear. Well, maybe those were Alfred's sweatpants, but he didn't care. He needed a shirt as well.

Lovino turned around, and the T-shirt he held slipped from his grasp. One of his two slim, dark eyebrows arched in confusion.

"Alfred, what the hell are you doing?"

In question, Alfred was down on one knee. The drawer to the nightstand was open, and in his hands was a tiny box, the velvet soft and a dark red-violet that it was almost black. His glasses were framing his deep sky blue orbs that focused on Lovino.

"… Feli told me to tie the knot, Matthew too. I told myself I'd do it once you got back from your trip, so… Lovino, will you marry me?"

"… Y-yes, damnit!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Romerica, because why not. I'm known for killing character personalities. Kind of based off of the song by Taylor Swift when it came on Pandora . I think.**


End file.
